Photographers seek to capture moments. In particular, photographers seek to capture those moments when something “magical” or otherwise identifiable happens, for example, a person's face when his/her partner proposes marriage or when something hysterical happens. Video makes capturing a moment easier by capturing a period of time. However, playback of an entire video to view a moment is time consuming and often undesirable, e.g., when the video is long. Video may be edited to include only the notable moments, e.g., in video clips or in images taken from the video frames. However, current systems for editing the video to only the notable moment(s) is time consuming and is often not performed. This may be especially true in situations where there is not a dedicated photographer. One thing that has been missing is the ability to automatically identify one or more notable moments in a video and automatically generate a subset of the video including the one or more notable moments. Another thing that has been missing is a process by which companies can present communication sessions as part of their advertising and identify one or more notable moments in video of the multi-party communication session.